


Red Hearts

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: A quiet evening on the bus during the tour.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Red Hearts

Pete slammed down the cards he was holding face first on the small coffee table in front of his bandmates. "Gin," he crowed.

The other three members of Fall Out boy stared at him. "You're fucking cheating," Patrick accused.

Pete managed to look wounded. "I am not!"

"Dude, you so are," Joe added, picking up the cards. He waved them in the bassist's face. "This isn't the deck I bought at the dollar store in in Peoria."

"Of course it's not the deck you bought in Peoria," Pete shot back. "My deck is a hell of a lot more classier."

Andy peered at the cards Joe was holding. "This deck has pictured of naked women on it," he observed, popping a grape into his mouth.

"I rest my case," Pete said as he took the cards and began reshuffling the deck.

All three of them managed to look a little disgusted. "I don't fucking believe you," Joe said, his hair going every which way.

Meanwhile, Patrick had taken the cards and was flipping through the deck, looking at the plethora of women and trying not to make it look obvious. "Isn't that Bebe?" he asked, holding a Queen of Hearts up for Pete to see.

Pete looked, squinting at the card. "No. Close, but no. Bebe's in New York doing...something," he said, waving a hand at the card. "Recording with Beyonce, I think."

Patrick looked at it dubiously, turning it over for good measure. "And is that a magician's outfit?"

Andy chimed in. "And a bow and arrow?"

Pete grinned. "It's a very inventive deck," he said as he put his feet in Joe's lap. Joe pushed them off almost immediately. "Come on...you have to admit that they're a good idea."

"I don't have to admit a damn thing," Joe pronounced as he bit into a corn chip. "You're just a little deranged. Did you know that?"

The three men looked at each other. "Just a little," Andy said, holding his fingers about a half an inch apart.

"Tell him something new," Patrick said, picking up his glasses. He looked at Pete, frowning a little. "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do about you."

Pete batted his eyelashes. "Love me?"

"I already do. Although right now I have no idea why," Patrick said, biting his lip. He threw up his hands in disgust. "You're impossible."

"And yet here you are over ten years later," Pete said as he leaned back against the sofa cushions. "You love me."

Patrick blushed. "Shut up," he muttered.

Andy shook his head. "Dude, give it up," he advised. "You won't win."

Patrick glared. "All three of you are certifiable," he announced as he picked up his cup. "Andy? Do you want any more tea? It's the cherry blossom blend you got for me in Japan."

Andy shook his head as he flicked a pretzel at Pete. "I'm good. Joe?"

Joe shook his head as well, making a face. "no way, man. I don't know how you can drink that stuff."

"Quite easily, thank you," Patrick replied tartly. "Pete? You want any?"

"I'm good, Pattycakes," He narrowly missed the spoon Patrick threw at his head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Pattycakes," was the reply. "You know I don't like it."

"Dude, he's been calling you that since 2007," Andy said. "Maybe you should've told him that before." Patrick gave him the finger in response.

Joe couldn't help laughing at them. "Dude, you should see your faces," he said as he handed Patrick his hat.

Patrick carefully placed it on his head after checking it first. The last card game the band had played, Pete had used it to hold ice. "Are you done?" he asked pointedly.

"Not even close." Joe looked down at the singer's shoes. "What are those on your feet anyway? Sharks? Dolphins?"

"Manatees. And they're comfortable." With that, Patrick headed into the bus' tiny kitchen area. 

Pete followed him. "Trick...you know we're just teasing, right?" he asked anxiously.

Patrick gave him a look. "I know you're not," he said with a sigh. "But some things aren't a game. Not to me. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry." He pulled Patrick into a kiss. "I love you, baby mine."

"Love you, too. And I'm sorry for being snippy." They went back out front.

Pete settled back on the sofa as Patrick sat down next to him on the armrest. "I thought you quit," he said, indicating Joe's cigarette with a nod of his head.

Joe gave him a look. "What gave you that idea? Especially when we're on the tail end of a tour?" He blew a perfect smoke ring in response.

Andy took the opportunity to snatch the butt out of Joe's mouth and put it out in the ashtray on the table. "Sorry," he said, not at all apologetic.

Joe glared at him. "That was a little uncalled for."

"Not to me." He paused. "And what would Marie say?"

Finally, Joe sighed. "Okay. Fine. You win." he tossed the half empty pack onto the table. "Here. I'll try to quit. Again."

Patrick pitched them into the nearest trash can. "Thank you," he said. "My voice thanks you, too."

Joe gave him a look as well. "Dude, you should've said something."

"Now I don't have to," Patrick said as he sipped his tea.

Pete watched, concern crossing his face as he reached out to take the singer's hand in his. "Seriously though...you okay?"

Patrick nodded. "I'm fine. But you know how things can get. And we're due in the studio soon."

"I do know. That's why I'm asking."

Patrick nodded. "I'm good, love. Really." He leaned into the touch as Pete put his other arm around his shoulder.

Pete leaned up enough to nuzzle his ear. "Mmm...you smell good." He eyed the singer next, craning his head around to look at his ass. "You look pretty damn good, too."

Andy gave them both a look. "Things we don't need to see ever," hr reminded them as he sipped his water.

"Seconded," Joe said as well. "Keep whatever it is you two do away from us and out of public areas please."

Pete stuck his tongue out at him. "Jealous."

Joe snorted. "Hardly. I'm happily married, thank you," he said. "There are just some things I don't need to know." He got up from his seat, yawning as he stretched. "Wanna signal the driver? We're gonna head. It's getting late."

Patrick nodded as he got up long enough to hug Joe. "See you both tomorrow."

Andy hugged him as well. "Last night. It'll be good," he predicted.

"Damn right it will be," Pete said, clapping him on the back.

Andy hugged him next. "You sleep," he ordered.

Pete made a show of smothering a yawn. "No problem there."

They followed the two men as they got off the bus and boarded their own. "Long night," Pete said as he locked the door.

"Yeah," Patrick said, yawning as well as he adjusted his glasses. "Good one, though. Although I still say you cheated."

"I wouldn't at cards," Pete said as he began picking things up and putting them away. "Soccer maybe. A hundred years ago. But not cards. We weren't playing for money." He smiled as Patrick yawned again. "My sleepy baby."

"You'd be half asleep too if you had someone wake you up at two in the morning. And if you do it tonight you'll be sleeping in your own bunk." He gave Pete a kiss. "I'm going to change. Coming with?"

"Hopefully. If we time it right." Pete neatly dodged the playful slap that Patrick aimed at him.

They met in front of the bus' bunks. "Can I?" Patrick asked, reaching out.

Pete grinned. "Baby, you can do anything you want," he said, holding out his hand. "Love your hands and what they can do."

Patrick blushed. "You're too good to me," he said softly.

"I don't think so. I think I treat you just right," Pete said gently. He moved toward his bunk. "Come on, baby. Let me take you to bed." For an answer, Patrick wound his arms around Pete's neck and began to kiss him again. 

They laid down on the bunk, kissing hungrily as their hands roamed. Patrick sighed as Pete nuzzled his neck. "God...Pete..." he breathed.

"Angel baby," Pete murmured as he moved lower. He scattered kisses down Patrick's chest and along his shoulders. "Mmm...sweet."

"Pete," he said, clutching the sheets. "Please."

Pete plucked at his partner's shirt. "Take this off," he ordered softly.

Soon they were both naked and Pete was pulling the blanket over them both. "There. Okay?" he asked.

"Definitely okay." he gave Pete another lingering kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, too." He clicked off the overhead light and pulled the curtain over the small window. "A little more romantic, at least."

"Perfect," Patrick said as pete kissed him yet again. "Love you...love you so much."

"Love you, angel," Pete said as he slid down his body to plant a kiss against his stomach. He gave it a quick lick in passing. "Mmm...nice."

Patrick let out a gasp as he cupped the back of Pete's head with his hand. "Oh, God..."

"Let me love you," Pete whispered, looking up. "Please, Patrick."

"Anything," Patrick said, looking down at him. "You can do anything."

Pete traced a line of kisses back up his chest to encircle his heart. "Here. Lie back...like this." He gently pushed Patrick back against the pillows, putting another one under his ass so he could see. He slid in bewteen Patrick's legs next. "I'm gonna take you. I'll take you and fuck you so hard you won't know what to do with yourself. Until Andy and Joe hear you on the other bus. Until people hear you in the next county."

"Can't wait," Patrick said as he wrapped his legs around Pete's slim waist. "Do it."

Pete brushed a kiss against Patrick's forehead. "I've got you," he whispered. "I've got you, my baby." they both groaned as Pete slowly slid all the way in.

Pete rested his forehead against Patrick's for a moment. "God, you feel good," he said. "Patrick...I gotta move..."

Patrick clutched him close. "Yes...Pete." he cried out as Pete began to thrust. "Oh, yes...right...right there."

"Yes," Pete echoed as he moved. "So good, so perfect...Patrick." He brushed his fingers over his lover's face as he picked up the pace. "Patrick...baby..."

"Pete!" Patrick yelled, sinking his teeth into Pete's shoulder as his climax overwhelmed him. Pete followed a split second later.

Carefully rolling off of him, Pete closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. "Fuck," he muttered.

Patrick let out a breathless chuckle. "My thoughts exactly." He paused. "You learned some new moves."

"Watching you onstage," Pete said, his heart aching at the sated smile on Patrick's blissed out face. He kissed a flushed cheek. "Beautiful baby mine."

"So are you," Patrick said, yawning again. He closed his eyes as he reached for Pete;s hand. "Love you."

Pete kissed him one more time before settling his head next to his lover's his heart soaring into parts unknown. "Love you, too."


End file.
